Kingdom Hearts Resurrection
by Anna-may Freak
Summary: Set after KH3D. Contains no yaoi/yuri. Contains Canon/OC. Don't like, don't read! Sora and his friends receive a summons from Yen Sid to avert another world crises. Full summary inside.


Sora and his friends are called upon once again to avert world crises. Along the way new friends will join him and old faces will be resurrected in order to stop the one who started it all.

* * *

Golden morning sunlight filtered in through the stained glass windows of Disney Castle's throne room. Two young men stood in front of the mighty wizard Yen Sid to hear the results of their exam.

Two best friends, who had spent over three months together in the Realm of Sleep, fighting the Nightmares. This time had changed both of them, and the physical changes were obvious: Sora's bony frame had gained more lean muscle, and Riku's silvery hair fluttered almost to his shoulders again.

"Congratulations. You have reached the end of your test and made it back here in one piece. Sora, you've learned to not overestimate your own abilities and be able to back up your own words. Riku, you have overcome your worries about controlling your inner darkness and mastered it and your Keyblade. Today, I am proud to name the two of you Masters."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"If we were, I wouldn't still be on this train with you!"

Kairi groaned and rubbed her temples. She and the guys were all exhausted from traveling and taking care of the worlds. Riku and Sora continued to bicker behind her as she headed up to the front of the train where a large window showed the starry tracks in front of them. She shut the door between the sections and fell asleep as soon as she collapsed in a seat.

It was so blissfully quiet that she didn't stir until Sora burst in the door, shouting "We're here, we're here!"

Yawning and stretching as she got off the train, she joined Riku and Sora in the yard outside the tower, where sunset's light showed Yen Sid directing a red-headed girl in exercises that seemed to involve handling fire.

"Who's that?" Riku and Sora shrugged.

"Welcome, masters of the Keyblade," Yen Sid boomed, and came over to where they stood. Over his shoulder, Riku saw the girl slip into the tower.

"So, Yen Sid, why-" Sora cut off his own question with a huge yawn.

"-are you here?" The wizard finished with a chuckle. "I will explain tomorrow. Right now, the hour is late and I know you must be tired. My trainee, Ali, will escort you to where you will be staying." He motioned to the redhead, who had come back outside unnoticed, to come forward. "Ali, I'd like you to meet Masters Sora and Riku, and their friend, Kairi."

"Hey." Up close, Sora saw that she resembled Axel from Organization XIII. She had long red hair, her front bangs styled in soft, rounded spikes, and she had the same funny-looking markings under her eyes. But that seemed to be where the resemblance ended; she stood silently next to Yen Sid as he explained their living arrangements, and then turned and swept back into the tower. As he went back in, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather popped back out and joined them for the walk to the manor, chattering with and at the three heroes.

"Yen Sid has asked us to stay with you, to make sure you don't get into any trouble." Flora explained. "He also asked us to function as a cook and housekeeper. Apparently he's under the impression teenagers are extremely messy."

* * *

Their walk down to the manor was relatively quiet; Riku, Sora and Kairi were too tired, and Ali didn't seem like she wanted to talk. Even the fairies grew quiet after a while, enjoying the warm air and twilight-filled streets instead.

Kairi, letting out a huge yawn, stumbled into Sora. He slipped his arm around her and supported her smaller frame while they walked the last few yards to the manor gates.

"It's okay, Sora." She waved him off and sleepily meandered into the manor after the fairies. Riku and Ali brought up the rear, and pulled the doors shut behind them.

"Remember, dears, girls in the east, boys in the west." Fauna said as she followed the other two fairies into the kitchen.

"Got it." Sora mumbled, and started the arduous process of climbing up the stairs.

Riku was quick to follow, leaving only Ali and Kairi in the main hall.

As Kairi started her way up the stairs, she turned to Ali, who remained leaning against the banister. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah." Ali straightened up and headed towards the kitchen. "But just so you know, my room's the last one on the left. All the others are open."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Kairi said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Anytime."

Down by the kitchen hearth, the fairies sat gossiping about the events of the day and sipping tea when Ali came into the kitchen and told them she was going out for a bit.

"All right dear. Just don't be back too late, all right?"

Ali nodded, and slipped back up the stairs as the fairies returned to their chatter and tea.

* * *

"One sea-salt ice cream, please."

* * *

I own nothing except Ali. R&R, please.


End file.
